Aishiteru yo
by my paper wrists
Summary: He couldn't tell you why he just didn't accept the fact that he may actually be in love, or why he couldn't return Tora's proclamations of affection. It just wasn't in his nature. [alice nine.  SagaTora  slash  M]


**Title:** Aishiteru yo

**Fandom:** Alice Nine

**Characters:** Amano Shinji (Tora), Sakamoto Takashi (Saga)

**Prompt:** 069. Thunder

**Word Count:** 1,209

**Rating:** R (just to be on the safe side)

**Summary:** He couldn't tell you _why_ he just didn't accept the fact that he may actually be in love, or_why_ he couldn't return Tora's proclamations of affection. It just wasn't in his nature.

Saga sighed as he stared blankly out the window at the pouring rain. He always enjoyed rainy evenings. He could just stay up all night, listening to the large drops pounding on the roof. It really gave him a chance to think about everything. Mainly, his relationship with Tora.

Tora had retired to their bedroom rather hastily when the storm had blown in. It sort of disappointed Saga, really. He wished Tora would stay up with him. It would be the perfect opportunity to finally tell him how he truly felt. He had been confused about his feelings for Tora for the longest time now. He couldn't tell you _why_ he just didn't accept the fact that he may actually be in love, or_why_ he couldn't return Tora's proclamations of affection. It just wasn't in his nature.

He sighed again, deciding that he was hopeless and that it may be time to turn in. Before he moved, though, he caught a glimpse of his favorite painting of Tora hanging on the wall. He remembered feeling a tinge of jealousy and anxiety when he had learned that his lover had stripped completely nude for the artist, even if the man was straight. It had been quite a pleasant surprise, nonetheless. And, the activities that had ensued after he had been presented with that painting...

"Ah, Tora." Saga shifted a bit in his position on the windowsill as he brought his hand down to the zipper on the front of his pants. Tora frustrated him at times. Like, how he could clearly see how much Saga needed him tonight, but decided he needed to go to bed without him anyways. He guessed he'd just have to take care of things himself...

Just as Saga had slipped his fingers past the waistband of his underwear, there was a loud clap of thunder that shook the building and caused him to jump slightly. Almost immediately after that, he heard a loud thump that came from the bedroom. Oh, fuck. That meant Tora was probably awake now. And, he'd probably walk in to see Saga getting ready to pleasure himself. Saga remembered vaguely what had happened the last time he had been caught, and cringed at the thought of it.

As if on cue, the door to the bedroom was flung open, and Saga could hear quick footsteps padding across the floor toward him. He hurried to zip himself back up, knowing that Tora had already seen what he had been doing, as he was the only thing in the room the tiny sliver of moonlight was illuminating, and that he would probably be mad. He stood from his perch, preparing himself for whatever punishment Tora was about to dish him, when Tora finally stepped into the light. His eyes were not narrowed into little slits of rage, like he had expected. Instead, Saga could see the wetness shining on his forehead and cheeks.

"Did you hear that?" he asked Saga in a hushed tone, as if he were afraid someone would hear.

"Uhm...yes? Tora-kun, are you okay? Have you been crying?" Saga brought his hand up to rub at Tora's damp cheeks. Tora jerked away a little at first, but then allowed his boyfriend to stroke and wipe at his cheeks and forehead.

"Th-the thunder." Another ground shaking clap resounded, and Tora lurched forward, grabbing onto Saga's waist and burying his head deep in his shoulder. Saga could feel Tora's sharp breathing against his neck, and couldn't help but smile to himself a little.

"Is that all that was bothering you? You should have just said so. Maybe I could have let you borrow my teddy bears?" He was still smiling as Tora pulled away, glaring up at him haughtily.

"It's not funny, Saga," he snapped, jumping again as another loud boom was heard. "I-I really am scared!"

"No, no," Saga giggled again, crossing his arms over his chest and pointing at Tora. "I really do think it's cute. You should really t--"

"You really are a jerk, you know!" Saga's face when Tora screamed at him and stomped back off to the bedroom, slamming the door harshly behind him.

Well, damn. He hadn't meant to make Tora _mad_ at him. And, being called a jerk really hurt. He flopped himself down on the hardwood floor, deciding it was best to let Tora cool down before he went to bed. The storm continued to rage on outside, and Saga could see Tora squirming and sobbing every time in the back of his mind.

Maybe he _had_ acted a bit like an ass. After all, he knew how it felt to be scared and laughed at for it. It was definitely no fun, and he would have paid to kill those bastards who did it to him.

When he felt like he had give Tora enough time, Saga picked himself up off the floor, and slowly made his way to bed. He made sure to be extra quiet when opening the door, as it may have pissed Tora off even further if he were awakened by Saga. And, he did appear to be sleeping when Saga looked at him, although he had his back turned to him.

Saga was careful still as he slipped off his shirt and pants, left in only his boxers as he climbed in under the sheets next to Tora. He buried his face in the pillow, trying to drown out the rain and guilty thoughts flowing through his head so that he could get some sort of _fucking sleep._

He wasn't laying there long before he felt the bed jump as a particularly loud thunder crash sounded. He waited a moment before he felt a finger tapping at his shoulder. When he turned to face Tora, he was met yet again with those wide eyes and tear stained cheeks, and he felt his heart skip a beat.

"S-Saga?" He watched patiently as his little, frightened koibito stared up at him. Saga had never seen him scared like this before. In face, before tonight, he didn't even think Tora _got_ scared.

"Yes?" Saga whispered in response, brushing Tora's saturated hair away from his forehead with a cool finger.

"W-will...will you just...hold me?"

Saga felt like he was going to cry himself. Did Tora really trust him that much? Did he feel so safe with Saga? It was almost too much for him, and he felt himself give out a little whimper before he spread his arms and brought Tora close to his chest. Their heads were level with one another, and hot breath was blown in his face for a moment before Tora leaned in to kiss him appreciatively.

"Thank you," he whispered, and then laid his head down on the pillow next to Saga's and closed his eyes.

Saga watched him until he thought he was asleep, and then tightened his grip on him, bringing him even closer. He placed a tiny kiss on the tip of Tora's nose before whispering something he never thought he'd get around to saying.

"Aishiteru."

Saga then closed his eyes, and soon he was off to dream again of the man he held in his arms.

"I love you, too, Saga-kun."


End file.
